Aborto
by Ielena Gallagher
Summary: Desde sempre eram os mesmos comentários, as mesmas palavras, a mesma oração. "Um aborto!". Uma possível versão da realidade de Argus Filch, o zelador de Hogwarts.


_**Aborto**_

_por Ielena Gallagher_

É de conhecimento popular a improbabilidade de que alguém lembre-sem já crescido, de comentários feitos, cenas vividas e palavras ditas antes de nossos cinco anos. Ele lembrava. Não que importasse, caso não se lembrasse não haveria dificuldade em descobrir. Desde sempre eram os mesmos comentários, as mesmas palavras, a mesma oração.

"Um aborto!"

Ao nascer, a parteira, horrorizada, exclamara a mesma oração.

Enquanto crescia, os vizinhos, intolerantes, exclamavam a mesma oração.

Os pais o protegiam, mas Argus sabia. Sempre soubera. No fundo, eles sentiam vergonha, excluíam-se do resto do mundo.

Quando Argus tinha quatro anos, seus pais tiveram outro filho. Dessa vez era um bruxo e foi recebido com muita alegria. Os vizinhos e os demais familiares comentavam que agora sim haveria alegria naquela casa.

O pai, orgulhoso daquele filho que já ao nascer mostrara suas habilidades mágicas, deu, por fim, seu nome ao filho. Homfrid Filch Jr.

Porque não ele? Argus pensava. Porque não ele o filho primogênito?

Porque ele era um aborto. Uma vergonha. Uma grande calamidade. Algo contra as leis da natureza. Mutações não-benéficas à raça não sobrevivem. Não contribuem. Vivem à margem da sociedade. Apenas marginais.

Só o nome dizia tudo. Argus Filch. Algo como "Grande Roubo". Roubo de que? Da vitalidade dos pais? Da felicidade? Da honra da família? Argus não sabia, mas não cansava de procurar o grande adjetivo para explicar-se.

Conforme cresciam, Homfrid mostrava-se um robusto garoto fazendo fama entre todos, era o chefe de todos os grupos, de todos os clubes. Era o maioral. Os pais orgulhavam-se cada vez mais, enchiam o peito quando iam assistir aos jogos, ao lado ia o mirrado e um pouco corcunda, Argus.

"Não é estranho?"

"Que pecado, se ele ao menos tivesse o terço do que o irmão tem..."

"Abortos são tão horrorosos!"

"Pobrezinho, um aborto. Que abominável."

Argus encolhia-se, não havia o que dizer. Apenas ouvir, era culpa dele. Quem mandou nascer um aborto? Não se pode ir contra as leis da natureza saindo-se impune.

Não se lembrava de haver sido humilhado publicamente. Nunca haviam encostado um dedo se quer nele. Não no irmão de Homfrid, ninguém ousaria. Os comentários não podiam ser impedidos, mas a humilhação aberta era proibida. Homfrid não permitia. O bom, maravilhoso e iluminado filho mais novo dos Filch.

Homfrid sempre estava pronto para socorrê-lo. Argus ouvira um dos amigos do irmão dizer, caçoando, que ali estava o exemplo do irmão mais novo que supera o mais velho. Homfrid o defendera. Homfrid era sempre piedoso. Sempre bem aventuroso. Sempre Homfrid.

Quando Homfrid completou onze anos, a pomposa carta de Hogwarts chegou. Foi uma verdadeira festa, vários parentes vieram congratular o novo estudante. Os pais mal podiam se conter de alegria.

Argus escondeu-se, seria a única cara emburrada em toda a festa. Não lhe agradava aquela felicidade toda, aquela festividade, não lhe convinha. Já tinha 15 anos e os pais indagavam-se do que seria do filho. Viveria às custas deles pela eternidade?

Mal sabiam eles que Argus já pensava nisso. Tinha uma incrível sensibilidade com os gatos da vizinhança, talvez os únicos seres vivos que realmente amasse. Enquanto isso, Argus desenvolvia a criatividade para máquinas de tortura, algo tão sádico que, de início, ele mesmo se envergonhava. Seus desenhos superavam os mestres medievais nas artes de tortura. Sonhava Argus que futuramente, em uma guerra entre bruxos, fosse de grande influência com seus planos. Esperava conseguir emprego com qualquer coisa relacionada à torturas.

Não havia pessoa no mundo que melhor sabia sobre as guerras do mundo bruxo (e algumas do mundo trouxa) do que ele. Era o tipo de coisa que Argus gostava, por detrás daquele menino um tanto corcunda, que vivia a reclamar sozinho, murmurando, havia um enorme poço de violência. Mas talvez fosse covarde demais para manifestá-la, a não ser por cochichos ofensivos a desafetos.

Pouco antes de partir para Hogwarts, Homfrid se dirigira ao irmão:

- Hei, Gus, eu vou descobrir um meio de te ajudar. Vou sim, perguntarei aos professores. Tenho certeza de que descobrirei. Eu prometo.

Argus nunca pensou que seu coração poderia carregar sentimentos tão dialéticos em relação a uma mesma pessoa. Sentia esperanças, seu irmão nunca falhava. Ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva, o que aquele piralha exibido dizia? Compaixão? Ele não queria a compaixão. Não necessitava de compaixão!

Naquela noite Argus desejou com toda a sua força que o irmão morresse. Era seu karma, o irmão havia roubado um pouco de sua magia, não era possível. Não era justo um sem nada e outro considerado como um super-dotado. Não fazia sentido. Não era equilibrado. E se fosse, não era sadio, tampouco normal.

Se aquilo foi uma representação de que talvez não fosse tão carente de poderes mágico, Argus nunca veio a saber, foi algo que lhe assombrou pelo resto da vida. Mas o fato é que logo que chegou em Hogwarts Homfrid pegou algum tipo de doença crônica, que foi, aos poucos, o matando.

Depois disso uma sombra pousou sobre a família, sem nunca mais ir embora. Tornando-se uma eterna parasita que não demorou a matar seus pais. Aos dezenove anos, Argus podia se considerar um órfão. O pai estava em coma após um ataque, e a mãe há muito falecera.

Foi amparado pelo diretor de Hogwarts, em especial o vice-diretor, Dumbledore. O vice-diretor, quando veio buscar-lo, explicou-lhe que o irmão havia, antes de morrer, contado tudo e expresso o desejo de quem ajudassem o irmão mais velho, se possível.

Como o zelador de Hogwarts andava doente, acharam melhor contratarem um ajudante. Lembraram-se do caso de Homfrid, um aluno que fora brilhante, que o irmão era um aborto.

Argus não tinha muitas escolhas, e ao saber que o zelador de Hogwarts podia efetuar castigos nos alunos indisciplinados concluiu que era a profissão perfeita para ele. É claro que seria um bocado aborrecido limpar aquele castelo inteiro sem ajuda de magia, mas ele era capaz. Sabia que era. Além do mais, o que mais iria fazer? Portanto foi. E levou consigo uma cria de uma gata da vizinhança para fazer companhia para si.

Nos primeiros dias foi quase insuportável, mas aos poucos Argus aprendeu a lidar com o zelador, amargurado e doente. Não iria durar muito, portanto, Argus tinha de aprender tudo que pudesse com ele. Passagens secretas, métodos de descobrir alunos entre outras coisas.

Os alunos não criaram simpatia por ele, muito ao contrário, caçoavam dele e não o deixavam em paz. E como poderia ser diferente tratando-se de um aborto e jovem como eles? Até mesmo maltratavam a pequena gatinha, Kitty. Mas Argus era paciente, logo ele teria o poder de castigar todos eles. E não iria molengar, todos aqueles instrumentos estavam ali para serem usados.

Demorou ainda uns anos para o zelador morrer, ele era osso duro de roer. Não queria mesmo dizer adeus. E mesmo já quase cego fazia questão de aplicar torturas nos indisciplinados.

Quando ele morreu, Argus assumiu a posição. Ninguém mais o chamava de Argus, era Filch. E isso lhe dava uma noção de superioridade sobre os alunos que muito o agradava. Mal pudera se conter de felicidade quando aplicara seu primeiro castigo como único zelador.

A felicidade de Argus, no entanto, foi pouca. Logo o diretor morrera, e o vice, Dumbledore, substituira o cargo e proibira terminadamente torturas. No entanto, como o Ministério da Educação apoiava o pedido de Argus de que algum tipo de castigo físico fosse mantido, com muito custo, chegou-se ao consenso que em caso de transgressões graves de regras os alunos poderiam receber chicotadas, mas só. Dumbledore não gostou e continuo na luta contra isso, assim como outros professores. Mas naquela época o pensamento ainda era atrasado. Demorou algum tempo para uma nova diretoria do Ministério da Educação subir ao poder, e para infelicidade de Argus, ela concordava com Dumbledore.

Isso não impediu que ele inferniza-se a vida dos alunos pegos violando alguma regra. Embora não fosse tão satisfatório quanto dantes, ver-los curvados realizando tarefas sem magia enquanto ele e sua nova gata, filha de Kitty, Augustine(que ele chamava de Tine), assistiam era ainda, de certa forma, gratificante.

Nunca Argus fora tão feliz. Agora descontava sua raiva sobre eles. Aqueles grandes exibidos só porque eram bruxos. Tomava o cuidado máximo de não deixar sua realidade como aborto ser descoberta, certa vez um aluno descobrira e fora um inferno. Não paravam de o infernizar, de o tentar humilhar e o incompetente Dubledore nada fazia a não se dar sermões.

Quando Argus já era um adulto completo, um professor contou-lhe sobre um programa para abortos, se ele quisesse tentar. Argus não quis, para que? Era feliz como aborto, para que se submeter àquilo?

Por dentro, no entanto, vivia em eterno conflito. No fundo queria, mas tinha medo. Se sentia indigno, milhares de comentários maldosos de seus antigos vizinhos, familiares e conhecidos rondavam sua cabeça. A idéia de que na única vez que, possivelmente, uma magia se manifestara matara o único que se importara com ele.

Mas ao menos nessa época entrou uma mulher, mais ou menos de sua idade, como bibliotecária de Hogwarts, substituindo a antiga. Era viúva, portanto, tinha de se sustentar agora.

Era inteligente, mas um pouco casmurra. Sofrera o diabo com o marido, Argus descobrira ao ouvir a conversa de alguns professores. Ele, no entanto, sentia-se atraída pela mulher. E sentiu-se mais ainda ao descobrir que ela sabia tanto quanto ele sobre a história do mundo bruxo, incluindo as guerras.

Dali começou o namoro à distância, ela não dava esperanças, mas tampouco o impedia de fazer suas gentilezas ou cortesias. Não porque ele era um aborto, isso era o de menos para ela. Mas porque ela era assim. Além do mais, ela já tinha decepções demais com o sexo masculino.

Algo impedia Argus de ir para a frente, se sentia ainda indigno, um aborto com uma bruxa? Não, não, não. Não merecia! Não fora feito para romances, só para seus planos de tortura.

E quem disse que queria? Tinha mais o que fazer. As mulheres por quem havia se apaixonado dantes haviam tratado-o de modo perverso. Melhor era ficar longe, assistindo, usufruindo da companhia quando fosse agradável.

Como ambos pensavam da mesma forma, nunca foram para frente permanecendo na estaca zero. Se não arrisca, não petisca. E na realidade, Argus Filch não tinha vontade alguma de arriscar o que quer que fosse. E com o tempo, ele passou mesmo a esquecer-la.

Estava ficando velho e tinha coisas demais com que se preocupar. Como se não lhe bastasse as dores nas costas e o reumatismo que os anos e a labuta lhe trouxeram, agora tinha de aturar adolescentes cada vez mais travessos e insuportáveis.

Só tivera uma pequena felicidade quando Umbridge tomou conta da escola, aí sim, foi feliz o suficiente em poder aplicar castigos mais severos. Tinha um grande carisma por aquela pena sugadora de sangue da nova-diretora.

No entanto, a felicidade dele não durou. Umbridge foi mandada embora e Dumbledore retornou cessando tais castigos e sumindo com as penas (mesmo as que Filch jurara ter pego escondido). Então ele e sua última gata, tiveram de voltar a se satisfazer com pequenas punições.

Após a morte de Dumbledore, Severus Snape subira ao poder e apesar de ser um seguidor de Lord Voldemort, Filch novamente teve uma decepção. As torturas vieram a ser realizadas, não exatamente com as máquinas e meios que ele sonhava, mas com feitiços pelos irmãos Carrows.

Para o pobre Filch continuava as mesmas tarefas chatas de sempre, levar alunos para limparem corredores, ou limpar ele mesmo. Estavam deixando ele fora do jogo e só porque era um aborto!

Pensou até mesmo em se alistar com Voldemort, mas era covarde demais para isso. Era arriscado se meter numa guerra daquelas sem poder possuir uma varinha. Apesar de ser enfadonho, preferia permanecer em Hogwarts com todos seus defeitos e o traste do Pirraça.

E assim ele fez, mesmo após Voldemort cair, ele permaneceu no castelo, com a mesma função, a mesma rotina, sempre seguido por um felino qualquer. Até morrer e, finalmente, sentir que as vozes, a recitarem aquela maldita oração que seguira-o a vida toda, calavam-se.

**Fim**

**N/A**: Já faz um tempo que achei a fic praticamente pronta na pasta, dei uns retoques e adicionei informações do 7º livro e ainda assim ela, concluída, mofou na pasta até agora, coisa de 2 anos após, eu decidir publicar. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
